1. Field of the Invention
Credit and identification cards are in widespread use nowadays. Their dimensions are usually standardized and the cards themselves are made of plastic. Most cards are embossed and many of them are provided with magnetic strips from which the data is erased when they are brought into contact with any magnetic metal. Cards of this type are often read electronically, for which purpose they are introduced in the slot of a reading device. In this case, the card must not be bent. This means that there is a need for a way of storin cards of this type so as to avoid bending, so that the embossed data are not damaged and so as not to erase the magnetically stored data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,400 contains a description of a proposed card holder which provides protection of the above type. However, the disadvantage of this holder is that it can only contain a single card. Another holder is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,658 which can accommodate a number of cards. In this holder the cards are simply stacked on top of one another. In order to take the cards out, the cover can either be opened or the uppermost card can be slid out sideways with the cover closed. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that all the cards have to be removed if the user wishes to reach the card at the bottom of the stack.